


Her Hands Are My Home

by snickering_lemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Coping, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: Soldier 76 has tried so hard to recover from not only Ana's death, but also the disappearance and betrayal of his best friend. He does what he can to be the leader the team needs, but after so long without Ana there to help in all the ways he needs, he can only stand on his own for so long before his legs give out. He hasn't fully recovered yet when suddenly Ana's return is announced. How is he to face Ana when he's a mess? How will he explain to her that their third party best friend has gone traitor and wants them all dead? 
Ana helps him remember to breathe.
It's only after Ana returns that he realizes he has been holding his breath all of these years.





	1. Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first written work in years! last i wrote and published a fic and planned on finishing it was, maybe, in 2012? quite a while! i really hope you enjoy it!! and yes, this will eventually have NSFW content in it. might come sooner than expected.

To put it lightly, life without Ana had been stressful. 

Jack rolled his bottom jaw to the left and right, attempting to ignore the audible cracks that came with the action. Not a day had gone by since the woman’s disappearance where his jaw was left lax. Every waking moment found him tensing and grinding his teeth together, bringing him to Mercy for more trips and treatments than he would have liked. At one point he had been recommended a retainer to wear in his sleep to prevent the bad habit from seeping into his dreams. It almost had the elder man laughing. 

He was so stressed that he couldn’t even sleep peacefully without the risk of hurting himself. It was only a matter of time before he began to lash out and hurt the others. 

That time came sooner than he expected. 

Growing up on a farm required patience. You needed patience to convince the wary horses into following you, to train a pup not to attack the sheep but instead herd them. You needed patience in order to allow plants to grow at their own pace. 

All of that patience has been dropped bit by bit over the years, until all that was left was a thin translucent layer. 

“Jamison.” The man spoke, fingers clenching in on themselves around the plastic loops of the grocery bags he carried. 

Not a second after the soldier of the team spoke, the junker’s words made themselves known, the volume in his voice giving the implication that he was looking for excitement.

“Oi, I know you’re a smart one,” he began, grinning and slurring as if drunk, “but, I think your age is comin’ on up on you, old man. I told you, Jamison’s a name for people who like to call themselves ‘fathers’. Call me Junkrat. Or better yet, don’t call me at all.” The howl of laughter that came from the dirty male could have easily been mistaken as the cry of an animal. It didn’t help Jack at all that the few others around Jamison chuckled and gave their own grins. 

“Jamison!” Jack barked, giving in to the true stereotypical nature that is expected of his team rank. The male in question startled, orange eyes going wide. “I need you to get off of the counter right now and to do your part in this team’s out-of-battle living by actually cleaning the place up for once.” The groceries he held in hand were placed on the table before the elder, his lips set in a stern frown. 

The blonde scoffed, as if the other was somehow underestimating him.

“Lay off, ‘ll be gettin’ around to it in my own time, yeah? I’ve been real’ busy myself too y’know?” He began to pick at his ear, much to the disgust of his nearest peer. “Testin’ explosions and all.” The Australian man turned to look Jack in the eyes, his mouth stretching into a grin that looked almost painful. “Y’know how it is.” 

To go from withstanding a multitude of screaming children, uncooperative customers who he didn’t even work for, angry road-heads, and car trouble to coming back to base for more trouble, whilst making sure to avoid any followers, made it hard for the soldier to understand “how it is”. He can’t even get a break from the stress in his own damn base. 

“No Jamison, I do not know ‘how it is’.” He could feel the veins at his temples throbbing. “All I know, is that you need to get cleaning. You are not cleaning. That needs to change, without argument.” He began to turn towards where he had his truck parked out and loaded with the rest of his groceries, praying to all above that the explosives addict would refrain from arguing with him about a simple chore for just this once. 

As always, his silent prayers went unanswered. 

“Look at me, I’m covered in shit!” Jamison stood, hopping down from the counter and smearing more dirt onto the tile floor from his dirtied boots. “Y’really expect someone like me to know anything about cleaning?” Another laugh. “Mate, you’ve got it all wrong. I make messes, I don’t clean ‘em up.” 

“I’m well aware.” Jack spoke without turning around. “The chore is still yours, however. Your friends can help if they want.”

The blonde behind him groaned, but before he could begin complaining, the soldier of their team turned around fast enough to give anyone whiplash. 

“Don’t fucking start with any of those excuses! I am sick and tired of all of you lazing on your asses like you’re still five year olds under parental care!” A gloved finger was pointed towards the group of the team’s youngest members, their eyes collectively widening at the usually collected man’s outburst. “You’re all above your twenties, you need to start acting like it.”

He was rapidly approaching the table they surrounded, making most of them shrink in on themselves as if expecting a swat. 

“You,” he jabbed a finger at Jamison’s chest, “you act like you don’t even know how to wipe your own damn ass. I would have thought you were raised by wolves if I didn’t know any better.”

“Hey, Soldier, we’ll help him clean up the place.” Lucio helpfully spoke up, attempting to place himself between the two of them to avoid the conflict he saw coming up. “It’s no big deal, if we all go at it then it’ll be done a lot faster.”

Without a word, the soldier’s hand came in contact with the young musician’s chest, shoving him backwards and away from where he and the junker were staring one another down as if engaged in a staring contest. Despite shoving him, Jack’s hand closed in on itself in a fist, holding a portion of the black male’s shirt in a tight, angered grip. 

“He needs to do it his own damn self. He’s not always going to have someone around to clean up after him, to baby him like a child and let him act like an irresponsible infant.” With every word that escaped the elder, the fist holding the Brazilian man’s shirt tightened, going as far as to shake Lucio. His words came out as the audible version of venom. 

“Jack!” A young female voice rang out, tearing the older man’s attention away from the wild haired male who looked seconds away from shouting. Putting her smaller, lithe hands on his own over Lucio’s shirt, Hana gave Jack a distressed frown. Her fingers attempted to dig under his own. “Calm down! It’s fine, we can scold him ourselves, but you’re going too far with this!” 

Without a thought towards what he was doing, he acted.

Jack shoved her away from himself, hard enough to make her stumble backwards onto the floor. By extension, Lucio himself stumbled back some as well.

“Don’t raise your damn voice at me!” He shouted, face contorted in a snarl. 

Too late, he realized his mistake. 

Nobody spoke for a solid minute. 

\-----------------

He ended up cleaning the place by himself. 

Jack didn’t have it in him to make the younger members of the team work to clean after how he had treated them. None of them cried, thankfully. He didn’t necessarily expect them to, they were mercenaries after all, but the fear had still lingered in the back of his mind. They certainly were not happy, however. Jamison must have used up enough air, yelling at him, to blow up a bounce house. He had let him, he deserved it. 

The other children, they dismissed him without a thought. They claimed to understand that he was under a lot of stress and eagerly urged him to take a break and allow himself the luxury of relaxing. It just made him feel even guiltier. 

He wishes that they would have been harsher with him. He wasn’t even made to do the cleaning on his own, no, he chose to.

“God,” Jack’s reflection in the window glass stared back at him. “I’m the one acting like a child throwing a tantrum.” The soldier wiped at his bleary eyes with the back of his hand. He was so tired. In need of sleep and an escape from the stress that plagued him like a parasite leeching off of his emotions. He took a moment to simply stand there, his arm now over his eyes and his entire form slumped in a way that screamed exhaustion.

His eyes burned with the need to sleep, as well with the chemicals in the spray he had used on the window. Rag in hand, he uncovered his eyes in favor of returning to clean the windows free of the many fingerprints, handprints, and smears that tainted its glass. The more he scrubbed, the less he looked at the glass itself. He hated how he was making his own reflection all the more clear to himself.

\-----------------

“It’s Ana.” The young woman’s voice warbled, eyes shimmering like marbles. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, the tendons atop her hand prominent with the strain in her body.

Jack could last remember sitting down on in the living room (Or what they called the living room, but it was meant to be a second training room. They had carpeted it long ago, couches and coffee tables and entertainment systems not too far after). Not a single part of his body wasn’t sore in some way when he had sat down. He had planned on a simple five minute’s rest, only closing his eyes to dim the burn in them. His last thoughts had been about perhaps asking Mercy for some eye drops to ease any future burning pains that lingered in his eyes.

Next thing he knew, their team’s medic, his longtime friend, was waking him up. Her eyes were wide and full of a glistening light that reflected the millions of emotions the soldier himself was beginning to feel.

“Mercy.” Voice rough with sleep, the elder man began to sit up, taking the woman’s wrists in his own. He gently held them, blinking away the sleep that threatened to overtake him once more. “What’s going on? Is it an emergency?” The vigorous nods that made the Swiss woman’s neat hair bounce at the bangs and ponytail had his head pounding with the force of his heart’s beating increasing in speed. Before he could demand to be updated with the state of their team’s safety and what was causing a state of emergency, the woman spoke up.

“She’s alive.” Tears were beginning to pool at the bottom of Angela’s eye lining, giving the other brief flashes to his own reflection that he had been forced to stare at whilst cleaning the windows. “Ana, she’s-,” She was holding Jack’s hands in turn now. “She’s here. Fareeha is with her.”

Jack sat silent for all of two full minutes, long enough to have the doctor before him whisper his name in concern. Then the ice began to form in his stomach, eyebrows slowly lowering and turning his expression into venom, his voice matching. 

“You’re full of shit.” Even his own words surprised him, but the ice in his stomach kept him from showing it. His hands stayed in her own. “Don’t use her real name. She’s dead, but we can’t risk endangering you-know-who’s identity, case being that someone is listening.”

Fareeha. The small baby he had carried in his own arms, skin so soft and warm against his scarred and brittle hands. The baby who looked so much like her own mother, who had the determination and stubborn nature to show. He had been the first allowed to carry her, asides from her mother. He had been shirtless, in the middle of laborious work under the hot sweltering sun, when he was first offered to hold the fragile little thing. Gabriel had been with him, equally as shirtless. The both of them were sleek with sweat.

He will never forget the first time he held Fareeha in his arms. He had been scared to hold her, scared he would somehow injure her and even potentially kill her in his attempt to hold her. Ana had laughed and called him ridiculous, and promised to kill him herself if he hurt the infant. After reassuring him that he won’t hurt the small thing, of course. 

Gabriel was by his side, and despite however aggressively he would have denied it later, the look of curiosity and eagerness across his facial expression was crystal clear. He too wanted to see the baby up close, in the arms of someone other than the mother. One might even say he had hoped to carry the baby himself after.

Steeling himself and growing rigid once he felt the soft brush of hair that has yet to be tainted by the Earth’s sun, by any product to exist in the world, by the blades of a scissor’s cruel bite, Jack Morrison looked down. He looked down at eyes as brown and bold as the strong Earth below himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if these eyes were capable of being as soft as mud, easy to give into and as inviting, as well as being as sharp and solid as the dirt of their planet, having no give yet keeping everything supported no matter how tough.

Jack swallowed. There was so much of Ana in this small thing that has yet to learn to speak. He was already dreading the day that Ana grew old and gray, yet her daughter kept the image of this day’s Ana still around simply by existing.

She’s beautiful, Jack had said. He meant it too.

A tiny fist met his chest, and soon came the small lips of a child who did what she knew when confronted with what was in front of her eyes.

Fareeha Amari, golden light of Ana’s life, loved by her mother and her friends, had decided that her first true impression upon her mother’s close friend would be to suck his teat in an attempt to feed herself.

As the rigid posture he held out of fear of dropping the infant vanished, even as Gabriel and Ana hollered with laughter and poked fun at him, Jack promised himself to keep this little girl safe at all costs.

He kept this in mind when one of his best friends was proclaimed dead, her daughter hiding her face in his chest. His shirt had been stained with snot and tears. It burned more than any bullet or knife ever has in his experience as a soldier.

He kept this in mind when his best friend had left with the promise to kill each member in Overwatch. 

He kept this in mind while Mercy spoke.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She hissed, face going strict for all of two seconds before falling back into one of relief. “She’s here, God. She’s alive.” She stood from her previously crouched position before the chair Jack still sat on, now insistently tugging at his hands to the point he managed to get him standing. “Come, Jack. Come see her.”

This time, the man yanked his hands back towards himself, startling the doctor. His fingers dug into his palms, crescent indents forming in the skin under his nails. His breathing came heavy.

“I don’t want to.”

“Jack, she really is-!” Mercy was trying to persuade him into believing that a woman could just suddenly come back from the dead without assistance. Jack wasn’t buying it. 

“I don’t want to.” The tremors in his heart were beginning to spread to the rest of his body. The ice in his stomach had grown into sharp icicles, pointing haphazardly in every which way, stabbing into his surrounding organs. His adam’s apple bobbed with each cold, dry swallow.

“Listen.” She was pleading now. “I know, you’re scared. You’re angry. So was I, when I got the news. I thought they were playing a cruel joke on me, but she really is back.” Soft hands reached for his own. He yanked his hands back, keeping them out of reach. “Ana wants to see you.” 

“I don’t want to see her.” He has seen her before. He has seen her too often in her own daughter’s face. He has seen her, after he fell asleep, and before waking up. Too many times he reached for the woman with arms that couldn’t quite make it to her as a bullet belonging only to a sniper rifle shot through her skull, piercing into her young daughter’s own as well. He has witnessed her death, he has witnessed her daughter’s death. Once he had even heard the pleas of both as they held his dying body in their arms. He was tired of seeing Ana’s face. 

Mercy did not even say anything, but he repeated himself once more. 

Again, she remained silent, but his sentence was reintroduced to the tense atmosphere surrounding the two of them. He closed his eyes. 

He closed them too late and knew what was coming. Again, he repeated himself, voice growing louder with each turn. It was futile, his words would go unfollowed. Again, and again, he spoke these words. He spoke them even as he felt gentle hands caress the sides of his face. Hands that felt dainty, familiar. Hands that felt too much like home, and he hated himself for feeling that way. It didn’t stop him from reaching up with his own hands to grasp at the hands like a man desperate for air, his entire form shaking. He cared not for the fact that he was getting her hands messy with his own tears, or the fact that his legs were slowly giving way underneath him and that he had to lean his weight against her, his head in the crook of her neck now. 

He held her hands tight, gasping the only words he could speak into her neck, over and over.

All he cared about was that he couldn’t see her. He wasn’t ready to see her. Not yet.

Like always, she understood. She held him.

He wept.

He felt at peace.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's going to tell them. Just not today.
> 
> Not tomorrow either. 
> 
> He'll tell them when he's ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn came in the second chapter, so soon!! this is the first time jack acts out on his fantasies with ana and gabriel, and the first time gabriel and ana treat him as their child. this chapter is a doozy its so long omg sorry about that. also....i dont know how to get rid of that second end chapter notes after the first one on this chapter...just ignore them!! i dont know if its just on my screen or what aha...ahh im such an ao3 noob. but anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Jack Morrison’s ass was beginning to feel sore, his back feeling like it could use a twist or two to get his spine back into its intended posture. But to hell if he was going to give this up for the sake of his own comfort.

People say that there’s nothing quite like the smell of a new baby, and the touch of a baby’s soft skin against your own, showing you just how damaged and rough your skin is when compared to the untouched and pure skin of an infant’s. Never has Jack felt more weary and old than when he was around his best friend’s child. Never has his skin felt so damaged.

He knew he had scars, that he had nasty cuts decorating the entirety of his body. To think that he too, years ago, had once been this…blank. This free of harm and damage, this pure. It was hard for him to believe. It made him think about how this child would one day acquire her own scars, physical and internal in various ways.

The thought, however, put him at unease and would ruin his mood for the rest of his day, so more often than not, he squished it before it could expand into anything more.

Sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, Jack looked down to the infant in his arms. He stroked her soft, chubby face with his thumb, watching as the drool from her lips trickled over her cheek and into his palm. It had taken him hours, but with some rocking and gentle murmuring, he had finally successfully lulled Fareeha into a deep sleep. Being rewarded success with a task deemed difficult, even impossible at times, made the sight of his friend’s sleeping baby an even sweeter one.

Envy began to claw its ugly way up his throat, despite his best efforts in the past hour to shove it back down.

He could relate with the child, incapable of falling asleep at appropriate hours, struggling just to get to the desired state of being and mind. Too many nights he was kept awake with the paranoid delusions that he was being watched, that he was perhaps going to be assassinated at any moment. Being involved with Overwatch had its perks, the exhilarating acknowledgement that he was saving lives and living the life of a hero. But it also meant having to watch his back and worry about being assassinated for being a hero, it being the same with his friends.

As well as his friends’ family.

The baby made a quiet noise as Jack held her closer.

Maybe the baby had her own worries in life. Maybe being left alone to sleep in her crib had her worried that she had been abandoned, left behind by the one person she relied on for everything. Was the baby incapable of seeing her surroundings just yet? Of acknowledging that she was in a familiar environment? Or was her natural instinct telling her, because her guardian was nowhere around her, that she must weep and call for her mother to return and rescue her from abandonment?

She and he shared similar worries if this was the case. Both of them were kept awake with the fear and stress that came from such thoughts and beliefs.

Unfortunately, only one of them got the constant reassurance and help they needed in order to have a good night’s sleep, and for that, Jack Morrison was jealous. He didn’t care about the fact that he himself had to help the baby this time, no, he had offered to do it for Ana. What he cared about was that the same couldn’t be done for himself.

He was no infant, he could not be carried and rocked to sleep, and he could not be taken care of by a loving mother with warm milk in his belly and a beautiful and comforting face looking down at him.

One could argue that he could get a girlfriend for that, or perhaps a boyfriend, but something told Jack that it wouldn’t be the same as what he desired. A partner loved you, yes, but they loved you as a lover. They saw you as an equal, somebody who they could do everything they desired with and get equal treatment in return.

What Jack wanted was someone who wasn’t expecting to receive the same treatment they gave him. What he wanted was to be seen as something to be cherished, treasured, protected, and taken care of.

God. For once, he wants to be taken care of.

How ironic for a hero to feel this way.

His thoughts stopped abruptly at a gentle hand threading through his hair.

“You do so well with her.”

Looking up at Ana, Jack couldn’t help but smile and soak up the praise like it was what he lived for, beaming despite the tired lines under his eyes. He stayed quiet, worried about waking Fareeha, but allowed Ana to lean down and carefully scoop the infant into her arms. Ana stood straight once more and waited until Jack stood up, before walking slowly towards the baby’s room.

He watched from the door frame as his friend placed Fareeha within her crib, feeling that pang of jealousy once more when he noticed Ana stroke her finger across the baby’s soft face, much like he had done before.

It was only after the door to Fareeha’s room was closed that he spoke up.

“You need to go back to sleep.” His voice was hoarse with the desire to sleep himself, but of course, he put his friend’s needs before his own. At Ana’s words, heat pooled at his cheeks and ears.

“You need to get some sleep yourself.” Her hand gently slapped his chest. “Come sleep with me, I pushed Gabriel’s limbs so that he isn’t spread out across the mattress anymore.”

Her intentions were clean, and Jack knew this, but he couldn’t help the fluster all the same.

True to her word, Jack found the Hispanic man curled up into a fetal position on one end of Ana’s bed, a pillow tucked between his legs and another in his arms. Despite his earlier protest about the two of them needing their sleep, Gabriel included, and taking up the job himself in urging Fareeha to sleep, Jack couldn’t help but go to the edge of the bed Gabriel was resting on and flop down atop him. The groan that he heard beneath him had him chuckling, then snickering when Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack’s torso and hauled him off of himself and onto the bed space to his left.

Without even opening his eyes, Gabriel hooked his leg over the other’s hips, keeping his arms wrapped around Jack’s torso and hips. He buried his face into Jack’s neck.

An incoherent mumble was whispered into the man’s neck, causing a shudder to run up Jack’s spine at both the warmth and the voice. Ana soon joined them in bed, sliding herself right up against Jack’s back. Her arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him close, nose pressing up against his hair and inhaling his familiar scent deeply.

In this moment, Jack felt loved. He could feel how much his two best friends loved him, but his thoughts with the baby still nagged at his mind.

They weren’t his boy/girlfriend. They were best friends, who slept together and had no qualms against helping each other out in any way, including sexual and non-sexual.

Maybe….-?

His adam’s apple bobbed.

“Ana?” He spoke, voice so quiet it could hardly be classified as a whisper. His throat felt so dry. She hummed her response, and Jack continued. “Do you ever…,” another dry swallow “Do you ever just. Feel, ah, unappreciated?”

A snort heated up his neck.

“Hero boy’s not feeling like his face is on enough magazines?”

So Gabriel was awake now. Good. Jack shoved him hard enough to have him scrambling for purchase on the bed sheets, struggling to avoid falling over the edge of the bed.

“Shut up, I don’t mean it like that.” Ana was stroking his stomach now, and he sighed. “I mean it a different way.”

“Is it a sexual way?” The honey-soft voice behind his ear questioned, soothing his nerves.

“No, I don’t think so.” He paused. “Maybe? I don’t really know.” Uncertainty began to take hold of what little confidence he had in asking, but the soft gentle hands rubbing against his now exposed belly helped urge him on. “I just feel like, when I see you or Gabriel taking care of Fareeha, I can’t help but want for me to be in her position instead.”

Gabriel was back on the bed, looking at him curiously in the dark. His larger, more calloused hand was placed on the soldier’s hip, mimicking the ministrations Ana was providing him on his abdomen.

Ana hummed in thought. “You want us to baby you?”

“It’s more than that,” Jack licked his lips, chewing at the chapped skin of his bottom lip. His eyes were trained on the pillow below him. “I want to feel as loved as she is, as cared for as she is, as protected. I don’t want it to be all the time either.” He began to pull the blanket over himself, attempting to hide his face within the soft plush of his pillow. “I don’t know. I want parents again, but parents who aren’t always my parents.”

Shame began to color his face and neck red. This was ridiculous, they won’t understand what he wants. Not even he himself has a true grasp on what he desires.

“Like that Mommy and Daddy crap?” Thick fingers grabbed hold of his chin, sternly making him look the other man in the face, rather than hiding in the pillow. “We can do that.” Gabriel looked to Ana. “I mean, I can do that, but I don’t know about Ana.”

Already, his heart rate was beginning to increase tenfold. More so when he felt the gentle nod against his hair.

“It does not seem harmful to me.”

The shuddering breath that left him could not be restrained, his body going lax in the relief that maybe he’ll finally get what he’s been yearning for all this time.

“I don’t know if it’s really what I want,” He rolled onto his back, allowing the hands that both began to rub his chest and stomach. “, but I want to see. I want to see if it’s what I need.”

\-----------------

Thirty minutes later found Jack sprawled naked over Ana’s lap, heart racing to the point he began to wonder if it was of medical concern. Just by the sheer humility and embarrassment, Jack was beginning to regret his decision in actually taking action for his desires. However, when Ana asks if he is having second thoughts, Jack shakes his head so hard that if the blood rushing to his head didn’t make him dizzy, then his response to her question would have.

He had confessed to the two of them that an onslaught of emotions had been battling within him, of the guilt and anger he’d feel for himself for the things he had done in the past, along with the thoughts that he was ashamed to admit plagued his mind.

Surprisingly, it had been Ana who suggested that perhaps what he needed was a lesson of discipline for these negative emotions and ideas.

Gabriel was willing to give Ana the reins for this.

Hands so soft and gentle that they could be mistaken for silk were rubbing up and down the curve of Jack’s ass, her voice matching her touch as she spoke.

“You want to tell me what happened, sweetheart?”

Fuck. Already they were starting. Suddenly it felt as if a clump of sand had caught itself in Jack’s throat, his adam’s apple bobbing with each dry swallow he took.

“I-I….” He stuttered, voice straining. Eyes kept downcast and head lowered, the gentle faded blue-gray carpeting was all Jack could let himself look at. His face was so hot. Once more, he tried to speak. “I don’t…I don’t mean to think these things.”

“I know, I know. But tell us what happened.” A hand began to stroke the side of his face, Gabriel’s hand, and it took everything Jack could manage to avoid letting out a quiet tearless sob. This was breaking him already.

He wanted to say it. He wanted to say that word he’s been dying to utter this whole time. They just started, but god damn it he wants to say it already.

“M-Mom…..” Tears burned at the brims of his eyes, Jack’s voice coming out weak. His hands reached for the source of the gentle touches to his face, holding it close and nuzzling his face into it. It wasn’t Ana’s, but it helped all the same. “Mom, I’m….-” The lump in his throat robbed him of his words, but if the gentle pat to his ass was any indicator, Ana understood.

“I’m not mad, Jackie.”

Oh god. The tears are falling free now, his lower lip is quivering. The hand he held onto wiped at his face.

“I just want to know what happened.” Ana finished.

With a heart weighted with guilt, Jack began his confessions.

Some were tame, tame enough that he knew Gabriel would have laughed at them had Ana not stressed the importance of taking this seriously for Jack.

Ignoring calls in favor of indulging in personal pleasures, such as movie-watching, or reading.

One confession even involved a lie he had told to both Gabriel and Ana. He had told them that he was busy with going over several documents in office, as well as a planned meeting with a potential future Overwatch member, and therefore could not go out with them for the day. In reality he had been lying in bed, staring at his ceiling and mulling over his thoughts of distress with a bowl of cereal next to his head that he was careful not to knock over.

Gabriel’s hand had stiffened in his stroking, but Jack was quick to continue moving it himself, not yet ready to face their reactions.

Some confessions came out as much less humorous. Talk of wanting to abandon Overwatch and run away, so overwhelmed with the stress that came with being the hero everybody wanted out of him.

By the end of it, Jack Morrison was a mess of tears and sniffles.

He did not announce the end to his confessions and instead chose to hide his face in his own hands, wiping his own tears away. The time in which he waited for either of his friends to say anything stretched out past being comfortable.

“I’m sorry-,” Jack began to press his hands against Ana’s thigh, moving to remove himself from her.

This was all a mistake.

They know how weak he is now, how unfit he is to have the rank that the entire team had celebrated when his name had gone under it.

Why did he think this was a good idea? What in god’s name had him believing that a man who was well into his twenties could pull of being treated like a five year old by friends his own age? Why the hell did he even want to be treated that way? He needed help.

As always, Ana was there to stop him before he did something stupid.

Pressure against the middle of his back prevented him from even beginning to stand up, encouraging him to lay back down over the expanse of Ana’s lap.

“You have really thought of these things, my dear? Thought and done these things you say you have?” Both of her hands were on his lower back and ass, but by god if that tone of voice didn’t make him feel like he was getting touched all over in the softest, gentlest, most loving possible way imaginable. It felt like getting enveloped in a still warm blanket, fresh out of the dryer and smelling like the detergent a mother would always use.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak without worsening the state of tears he was in.

“You know it’s wrong to lie, Jack.” A stern voice right above his head, much deeper than the one that had been doing most of the talking, sent a cold chill down his spine, causing the soldier to go rigid. “We’ve told you before to not lie.” The sweat that was beading his forehead got smeared as fingers ran their way through his soft blonde hair, brushing the locks back every time they bounced back in place. “We’ve taught you everything you need to be a good boy. So now we’re going to teach you something else to better mold you into the boy we know will make us proud.”

A second hand joined his face, cupping his chin and making him look straight ahead. Gabriel slowly squatted into view, his face devoid of expression.

“You want to make Momma and Poppa proud, don’t you Jack?”

“Poppa…Dad, oh god, I…-”

“Do not use God’s name in vain, boy.”

Jack began to openly cry now, trying to push Gabriel’s hands away from his face so that he could properly wipe at his eyes, but Gabriel refused.

“Answer the question, Jack.”

Still putting all of his effort in stopping the cascade of tears that fell over his flushed cheeks, Jack nodded frantically in silence.

Gabriel stood up, returning to stroking blonde hair back.

“Then you will have to let your mother punish you, so you can learn to become the good boy that we know you can be.”

The hand at his rump made its presence known once more with a tap that was the barely-there beginnings of a slap.

“She is going to ask you to list each thing you did wrong,” Gabriel rolled his free hand, not that Jack was paying attention. “-such as stealing, using foul language, etcetera. For each one you list off, you will get ten swats. You are to be expected to say why it is wrong to do what you did. Understood?”

Another frantic nod.

“Good boy. Now start us off with the first one.”

Humiliated, Jack could only mutter the first word that came to mind.

“Speak up, Jackie.” The hand lowered to stroke over his thighs.

“I lied.” His fingers tugged at the fibers of the carpet he was keeping his attention on, trying to ignore the flush of his own cheeks and the tears that still burned the edges of his eyes.

He heard Ana hum above him, unable to decipher what exactly was hidden underneath that seemingly harmless noise.

“Why did you lie?” She asks, and Jack winces. He had hoped that the spanking would begin as soon as he spoke the words the two wanted to hear. He did not expect an interrogation.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Her tone was one that implied she knew very well that Jack knew why he did what he did. “Well, when you remember why you did it, I will stop so that you can tell me.”

The time expanse between the end of her words and the first slap to his ass was short enough that Jack could barely clench his cheeks in anticipation of the oncoming onslaught. The high pitched gasp, however, could not be stopped.

Her hand moved slowly between each spank, dragging on the whole process for the soldier. Jack wasn’t sure if this was because she wanted to go easy on him for his first time, or because she wanted him to focus on nothing more between each spank other than her words and the pain that was beginning to blossom in the fleshy globes of his ass and in his lower thighs.

Either way, with the force that Ana was hitting him with, it stung. A lot.

She was scolding him, talking to him about how his lies could count as acts of thievery, for by lying to his parents, he was robbing them of the truth they deserved. Between his head and his lower thighs, the only part of him that wasn’t a shade of burning pink was his abdomen.

Jack tried to stay still, he wanted to at least be a good boy during this. Ana’s words did well to provide a presence that kept him grounded, as if the words themselves were holding him down against his mother’s thighs.

None of what she was saying was true, Jack was a good boy. He was a good son, the best son, and he made his parents proud. To hear Ana say otherwise, claiming that the fact this had to happen was disappointing, made it hard for Jack to find his voice. His mouth open and closed, not unlike that of a gasping fish desperate for water.

The praise and pleased hums and ha’s of Gabriel and Ana were his water.

Finally, the words squeezed themselves out of his throat, leaving it feeling as if he had not a drop to drink in weeks.

“I-I’m good.” Yet his head hung low.

“Then why are you over my knee, Jack?”

“I’m good.” His throat was clamping up again, renewed tears glistening at the corners of his eyes at the pain in his throat, in his thighs, and now in his chest. It hurt. It hurt having to defend himself to be seen as the good child he knew he was. “I’m a good kid. I-!”

A slap to his posterior and he cried out, letting out a sob after. He was crying again.

Did he always cry so easily? Is this what repression does to his emotions?

Or was it the regression?

“I’m good, I’m-!”

Another slap.

“I-!”

Three slaps came next, without much of a gap between each.

“I didn’t want to go!” He squirmed atop her lap, far too aware of how his cock was pressed hard into the ridge between Ana’s legs. Hyperaware of the sting on his ass. Everything was too obvious to him, overwhelming his senses. He wanted to leave, to get off of Ana’s lap and keep with him the secrets he promised to spill to their ears.

For some god-forsaken reason, he continued anyways.

“We always do everything together, and I like it, but-!” Ana was pushing down onto his back, keeping him steady on her lap. “But, I just wanted to be alone. I didn’t want to worry you two, I knew that if I went I’d just bring you two down and feel even worse about myself. I needed an excuse.”

Small tremors traversed his form.

“That’s why you lied to us.” It wasn’t a question.

He nodded, making a pathetic noise.

Dreaded silence stretched between the three of them, and when it became too much for Jack to handle, he whined and lowered his head as far as it could go, his shoulders bunching up to his ears.

“Go on then, boy.” Jack lifted his head enough to look Gabriel up through his lashes, not wanting to completely face the intimidating man yet. “Keep going. Tell us the next thing you did wrong.”

So he did.

Neglect.

Thoughts of abusing another.

Thoughts of betraying the team.

It starts to become harder to remember what he has done wrong when Ana starts to alternate between cheeks, letting Jack’s imagination run wild with how his ass cheeks must be absolutely glowing by this point. He’s struggling, and the threat is made that if he does not list something when asked, then he’ll be punished with extra slaps.

He can’t even keep himself propped on his elbows anymore, his muscles are quivering and his pores are dripping with sweat. The promised ten swats per confession feel as if they had been increased by an infinite amount. Two swats felt like ten in itself. The air surrounding him felt gelatin thick, too hard for his lungs to take in to get rid of the dizziness that clouded his mind.

The hand at his hair was no longer registered in Jack’s mind. He isn’t sure if it was still stroking or not. All he could focus on were the words that came from the two of them, scolding him and shunning him, as well as the fire that was swallowing his lower half.

The fleeting thought that Hell’s personal flames were eating away at him for how fucked up he is passed his mind. But with another loud, resounding slap to his rear, it left in an instant.

He started to cough, crying hard enough that his dry throat actually had him feeling like he was going to throw up at any moment.

The slaps stopped, but Jack couldn’t realize that.

Hot red heat that burned his ass cheeks and lower thighs kept him believing that the punishment was still ongoing.

It took him an embarrassingly long moment to realize he was still rambling about the things he had done wrong, even without Ana or Gabriel giving their approval and assisting commentary. When he did, it was because Gabriel was shaking his shoulder, saying his name- and he had been switched in position from sprawled over Ana’s lap to sitting on her, the woman’s arms wrapped around him in the same manner she would do when carrying her infant. He continued babbling anyways, hiding his face in Ana’s neck.

Ana was patient, stroking his back and shushing him.

Everything was hurting. But being held felt so nice.

So warm.

A different kind of warmth than that which occupied the flush of his cheeks underneath his tears, or the burn of his ass.

He curled his legs in, keeping his arms tucked against his own chest.

A second set of hands joined Ana’s, stroking his upper arms, his hair, his face. It made him want to cry harder, but by the time this happened, all he could manage was a set of weak whimpers.

“You’re okay, don’t worry. You’re alright.”

“We have you.”

“You did so well, Jackie-boy. Our good boy, we knew you could do it.”

“We love you.”

“Poppa loves you more.”

His crying subsided, and the words above his head began to grow clearer as Jack calmed down. He stayed in Ana’s arms, face still within the crook of her neck. Tears clung to his lashes and he knew he must look a mess. But with how well the two of his friends were treating him and making him feel, he couldn’t care less

“Mom….” He spoke, quiet.

“What is it, Jackie?” She wiped his face of its wetness.

A single roll of his hips and it became apparent what Jack wanted.

Previously squished between his own body weight and the ridge of Ana’s thighs stood the soldier’s cock, just as flushed as his face and ass and heavy with need.

“Ah, this I know how to better deal with.” The calloused hand that had been busy in his hair ran a finger up the length of his penis, making Jack whine and try to follow the finger with a weak thrust of his hips as it left to trace patterns into the patch of pubic hair just below his navel.

“You want us to take care of this for you, boy?” Gabriel asked, now leaning down to rest his chin atop Jack’s hair, his breath ruffling a few stray locks. At Jack’s slow nod, Gabriel hummed. “Want momma and poppa to make you feel good? To fuck you? To let you fuck us?” The chuckle that came from the other man when Jack whined and gave a few eager thrusts into open air meant nothing to Jack. He was too focused on those suggestions, hoping they were promises.

“Please. Dad, oh god.” This time it was Gabriel who hushed him.

“Here, carry him onto the bed. I’ll get the stuff for this.” The soft arms around him were replaced with a thicker, stronger set, lifting him off of Ana’s lap and carrying him a short distance onto the bed, where he was laid in the middle on his back. He hissed when his tender ass made contact with the sheets.

“How’s my boy doing?” Gabriel joined him on the bed, making quick work of placing his knees on either side of Jack’s hips. He hovered over Jack’s erection.

Jack is never going to tire of seeing Gabriel’s meaty thighs so damn close to his erection, no matter how many times they have sex. Greedily, he reached up and put his hands on the outer sides of his friend’s thighs, pushing in an attempt to both guide Gabriel down towards his arousal and to clamp his thighs closer to give him a tight space to fuck into.

He almost tore the man’s pajama shorts off with how tightly he held onto his thighs when Gabriel pulled further away from his crotch and resisted his ministrations.

“I asked you-,” before he could finish, Jack cut him off.

“Good, I feel good.”

“Oh?”

Jack didn’t like that tone of voice. That tone told him Gabriel was about to play a trick on him and deprive him of the one thing he was desperate for in this moment. His grip on the darker skinned man’s shorts grew tighter, threatening to tear them off if Gabriel pulled any further away.

“If you’re already feeling good,” Gabriel began, a purr emphasizing the malice behind his words. His hands, those unholy hands, were stroking up and down Jack’s chest, stopping to give his nipples a gentle pinch each time his fingers brushed over them. “-then you must not need Poppa for help, right?”

Jack could feel the other man attempt to pull his lower half away from his own, which had the man’s back arching deliciously. But, with his dick twitching and needy, Jack was more concerned with having Gabriel as close to his crotch as possible.

“I need you, I need-, please.” Try as he might, Gabriel wasn’t letting up and kept pushing against his pull, keeping their middles from touching. Desperate, Jack brought his hands to that thick, toned ass and squeezed, groping those deliciously firm globes of flesh. If he couldn’t bring Gabriel to him, then he will go to Gabriel.

That had been his initial thought process, at least, when he used his hold on Gabriel’s ass for leverage to thrust up against his groin, whining at the feel of cloth against his exposed arousal. The whine grew in volume however when Gabriel pushed against his chest with great force, shoving him into the bed.

Jack thought that maybe Gabriel was about to have him suck him off with how he began to shuffle up towards his chest, but instead he began to grind his own thickening erection into his abdomen, the bastard.

“How badly do you want Poppa, Jackie?” Gabriel continued before Jack could answer. “How much do you want to bury yourself inside of Poppa? To make those fantasies you jerk off to at night become a reality?”

With shaking hands, Jack yanked Gabriel’s shorts down enough to expose both his semi-hard cock and his ass. Before he could get a good feel of either though, his hands were pinned above his head by the man torturing him. The whining cry that threatened to leave his throat was stifled when Gabriel arched his back and stretched far enough until his ass was forcing the soldier’s cock against his belly, trapping it between the warmth of his cheeks and Jack’s stomach.

Gabriel sat on him hard enough that he couldn’t move his hips much in order to hump into that pleasurable heat, so he had to lay back and withstand the torturously slow rotations of the Hispanic man’s ass against his erection.

“Keep misbehaving like this and you’re not going to be able to get anything inside of me, boy.” His voice was low with arousal, but the threatening growl was hard to ignore. Jack whined in submission.

“I-I’ll be good poppa, I’ll be good.”

A voice at the doorway had both heads turning.

“Gabe, leave the poor boy alone otherwise he’s going to end up cumming before we even start.” Ana entered the room, holding various sex items that had Gabriel’s play-victim’s cock flexing under his weight.

“Don’t go so soft on the kid,” Gabriel began, pointedly grinding down with a pressure strong enough that the pleasure on Jack was accompanied with pain. His cock leaked precum. “He needs a little pushing here and there so he can be sharp and tough.”

“Enough. Get him in your lap and spread his legs.” The woman joined the two on the bed, gracefully sitting back on her legs and holding a small tube of lube in her hands, letting her warmth ready the liquid.

In the dark of the room, with the moon and stars being their only source of light, Jack couldn’t help but find himself leaking further when he realized that the darkness added on a sense of secrecy. He felt like he was sleeping with his Momma and Poppa in secret, a taboo kept only between the three of them.

Sleeping with them right after they spanked him to tears.

“Mom.” Jack moaned, drawing the word out as he was placed in between Gabriel’s meaty thighs, his legs spread across them. The shorts were gone.

“Shush sweetie, momma has you.” A soft, thin hand stroked his inner thighs, and he moaned once again. His hips jerked involuntarily, so ready for Ana’s touch. For his mother’s touch. He was shushed once more for the action, the hand trailing over to his sac and fondling him for just a moment before trailing downwards and tracing the outer ring of his hole. Dry and puckered up.

That would only last so long.

“Look at you, my sweet baby boy.”

Fuck.

His cock twitched again.

“You haven’t let anyone play here, have you? No one but momma and poppa, right?” Her fingers kept tracing around the pucker of his pink hole.

He shook his head wildly for what must have been the thirtieth time that night. Or maybe the fourth?

“No Momma, no. Never.” He wouldn’t dream of it.

“Such a good boy. Have you been touching yourself, Jackie?” Her head tilted, and her voice sounded so sweetly, like she was only curious.

Jack hesitated, before slowly answering. “…yes.”

“Yes?” The hand moved up to his perineum, her knuckle tracing the light brown line that ran down from his sac to his anus. “I’m not surprised, you are a curious boy after all. But tell me, my little Jackie,” Her hands were gone, and he could hear the sound of a tube being uncapped. “-, what do you think about when you touch yourself?”

Gabriel was stroking his sides now, running his hands down, then to the center of his abdomen. Dangerously close to his erect penis, then back up again. The fire underneath both of their hands burned his skin, trails of simmering heat following their touches.

“I-I,” Why is he stuttering so much tonight? He never stutters this much. He’s known on the team for his perfect composure, for his capability of remaining calm in even the direst situations. He swallowed. “You. I think about you two…”

“Tell me more, Jackie.”

A tremor had him stiffening when lube was squeezed directly onto the tip of his cock, his erection twitching hard enough that he worried he flicked the whole thing of lube off. Luckily, Ana was there with more, squeezing another dollop onto his cherry red head. A gesture from Ana, and a thick hand loosely wrapped around his penis, Gabriel’s thumb spreading the lube across his head at a snail’s pace.

“A-Ah….Poppa….” It was taking everything Jack had to not cuss outright. He brought his hand to his mouth, nibbling on a knuckle.

“Talk to your mother, Jack. Tell her what you’ve been thinking about when you touch your naughty parts.”

At the mention of her presence, Ana leaned down and pressed her lips to his perineum, kissing up and down. Up towards the hand that was stroking the slit of his length, then back down to his hungry hole. Not a moment later, her tongue was out, licking along the same track her lips had taken.

Overwhelmed by the stimulation, Jack spoke without thinking.

“Fuck me…” A moan tore through his throat at the wet feel of Ana’s tongue against his hole, slathering it in seething hot saliva. Her hands were prying his cheeks apart for easier access, and it just made the whole experience that much more exciting. “Mom, please, please fuck me.”

In faux surprise, Gabriel gave a gasp in Jack’s ear. It made a throb pulse through his erection.

“Where’d my boy learn to talk like that?” A kiss to the side of his neck. “Where’d he learn that word?”

Bold, Jack grinded himself down against Ana’s face, alternating between fucking down on Ana’s tongue and fucking up into Gabriel’s hand.

“From you, Poppa. And you, Momma” His motions were stopped by a dark hand on his hips, keeping him still.

“And where did you hear us say that?” One last kiss to his anus, and then came the slimy feel of lube being smeared over his hole.

“When you and dad would play.” He tried to grind down against Ana’s hand, but Gabe held him tight. The lube on his cock felt like molten lava with the combined heat of his own erection and the other man’s hand. “The way I want to play with you two…”

A pinch to his still sensitive and stinging ass had him yelp.

“Jack,” Ana began, stroking his outer ring whilst pinching his bright red left ass cheek. Her voice was stern. “-you are a smart boy.” Her praise had the red at his cheeks grow hotter. “So I would think you know that a closed door means the people inside the room want privacy. Your father and I included.”

Jack shook his head in disagreement, whining and jerking when this earned him a harder pinch. Despite the fact that his hands were free, Morrison knew better than to reach down and push Ana’s punishing hands away.

The desire to do so was non-existent anyways.

“I like hearing it, seeing it.” Past memories of being made to watch Ana fuck Gabriel into a groaning, sobbing mess painted the front of the farmer boy’s mind. That had been his most excitable night amongst so many others with the two. He still remembers the moment that Gabriel began to openly sob with the overstimulation that Ana was forcing onto him, the way the dark man’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with shivering breaths of need and torture. The disappearing and reappearing blue of Ana’s vibrating strap on never once even close to slipping out of Gabriel, no matter how far she pulled her hips away from his. He will never forget the sight of his friend’s quivering and soaking wet hole twitching and gaping after the ordeal.

Neither Gabriel nor he had known that dildos that lengthened above 11 inches existed until that night.

He had never known he could cum so hard without even engaging in sex until that night.

“Any time I could, I’d watch you and dad touch each other.” A tongue ran over his throat and Jack moaned hungrily, his own tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “Please. Please, I want to. I need it.” Again, he tried to grind down onto Ana’s teasing fingers, but the hands at his hips held him steadfast.

“Easy now, prince.” A patch of skin at his throat was getting sucked and nipped at, and he knew there would be bruises. “Let your mother go at her own pace.”

“No, I think our little boy has earned it.” There was the faintest pressure beneath the pad of a finger that was centered on his hole, threatening to push within. “He’s done everything we’ve asked him to, even when he was scared.” Pushing his legs down, then spreading them, the gorgeous Egyptian woman climbed over his lap, pressing her face against Jack’s in a heavy kiss. “You’ve been a good boy, Jack.”

His toes curled, mouth open so eagerly for his mother’s intruding tongue. Obediently, he suckled on the muscle, licking her lips and pressing back against her with carnal need. Strong arms wrapped around her, meant only to give the soldier leverage as he attempted to press his body closer to hers. Everything in his stomach was boiling hot.

“’m good…” Jack repeated, eyes heavily lidded and pupils blown wide with lust. “I’m so good, Momma.” Tilting his head back to look into the gorgeous dark brown of the other man’s eyes, Jack lowered his voice to a vulnerable whisper. “I’m good, right Dad? Am I good?”

Thick, full lips met his own in an upside down kiss.

“You’re the best, you’re my baby boy.” The husky whisper tickled his lips.

Jack could barely allow himself the time to indulge in his partners’ words before a finger began to slowly press inside of him. He keened, tightening his arms around Ana’s slender frame and burying his face into her shoulder. Her silky long black hair stroked his face. Jack nuzzled into it.

“Yes, please, oh please.” The muscles around that slender digit clenched greedily, hungry for more, for something bigger. For something only his mother could give him.

“Such a polite boy we have.” The finger inside of him pressed in until he felt a sharp knuckle pushing against the skin below his anus. Then, as slowly as it entered, it began to withdraw. “This whole night he’s been using the magic word, like it’s all he knows.”

All three of them knew that Jack, with the constant sex they had at least twice a week, was always ready to start things off with three fingers in his hole at once. As if thinking Ana had somehow forgotten about this fact, Jack reached down and grabbed his own cheeks. He ignored his own wince in favor of spreading himself further for his wonderful mother, his shaking breaths threatening to pass into whimpers.

Taking the hint, one finger quickly became three. The stretch was intoxicating and exactly what the soldier had been yearning for. He flung an arm upwards to hook onto the neck behind himself, turning his head to pant against a mahogany flushed chest.

“K-Kiss…..” Baby blue eyes fluttered closed, his blonde lashes tickling Gabriel’s chest.

Not long after the word left his quivering lips, those thick full lips that Jack would never stop thirsting for met his own. They moved against one another, tongues meeting. Each moan that came from a particular thrust of the fingers by Ana was swallowed by Gabriel, who had long forgone the boy’s cock in favor of stroking his sides once more.

“Our good boy.” Kiss.

“We’re so proud to have you as our son.” His prostate was pressed. His gasps and cries were muffled by Gabriel’s own mouth. The arch in his back had him pressing further down against those devilish fingers.

“Our perfect boy.” A nipple was tweaked, his neck kissed by Ana.

Just when the man receiving all of this attention felt that he was about to spill his release from the words and touches alone, the woman between Jack’s legs pulled her fingers out, wiping them carelessly on her thighs. The whine in his throat was dominated by an overenthusiastic groan at the universal hand motion Ana was doing between her legs.

She was well equipped, and ready to take her boy. His thighs twitched, then his legs spread further in anticipation of what he knew was to come. It was because of this that he did not protest when Gabriel pushed him up so that he was sitting upright on his own, sliding out from behind him. As much as it tore him up to do so, Jack scooted himself backwards and away from his lovely mother’s inviting strap on erection, laying himself flat on his back.

“You ready for Momma to make you feel good?” She took his legs by the ankles, pulling him closer until they were flushed hip to hip. Her erection, a blazing orange in color, stood tall between his cheeks and her stomach. His own erection could barely stop twitching in the close release he had moments before, in addition the interest he had in this.

Gabriel sat next to Jack, hands splayed across his stomach and combing through both his chest hair and his pubic hair.

“Yes, please. Please Momma.” Jack begged, unceremoniously humping against her arousal. She lovingly stroked his hips, then his thighs.

“Be the good boy I know you are and keep your legs tight around me, baby.” The action was done before she finished talking, his ankles locking at the dip of her back. He could see and feel the lubricant dripping down the length of her erection, mimicking the pre cum steadily flowing out of his own hard cock.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she took herself in hand and drove Jack mad with the teasing strokes of her head against his twitching hole. She spread the wetness of her cockhead over the folds of his anus, around it, and then finally-

She began to push inside.

Finally. Finally, she was coming home, she was entering where she belonged. Where Jack always wants her to be.

He was mumbling, his tongue quivering with her title on it.

Mom.

Mom, please, go faster.

Momma, you feel so good.

So much was going through his mind, but all he could manage was what had to be the millionth quivering plead of the night.

“Please, please, please, oh god Mom.”

She sat fully inside of him, his walls kissing her cock all over, hugging it tight and refusing to let go even as she began to move out so soon. The combined slick of their lube made the whole ordeal that much easier, so much easier to quicken the pace. Ana reached over to his face, stroking the knuckle of her index finger over a flushed cheek, then down to his lips. Tracing his flesh.

“How’s my baby?” She was pushing back in.

The answer was a bubbling moan, his hips rotating as she pushed into him as far as she could go. She knew what he was doing, knew that he was trying to help her find that spot that would make him scream to the heavens above and the levels of inferno below of just how much he loved taking her cock inside of himself.

She was in no hurry to get to that point.

Her hand found the flesh of his cock, a soft chuckle escaping her at the jerk and gasp response she got out of the poor overstimulated boy below her. Slowly, she massaged the length, digging her thumb into his veins and squeezing as she stroked upwards.

A heavy glob of clear liquid pooled onto his tummy, as if purposefully squeezed out by her.

“I-I’m not going to last like this,” Jack began to explain, his lungs straining to intake air properly. A shuddering breath and he continued. “-I’m close.”

His cock was pressed into that warm pool of pre, the heel of a warm caramel hand pressing up and down over his sex. It struggled to twitch freely, pressing back of its own accord against that hand. The sheets below him were victim to the attacks of his fingers wringing them in a neck-breaking tight grip.

“Shush, none of that.” Soft pliant lips kissed his collar bone. “You will finish with us. We stay with our little boy every step of the way, and help him keep up with us.”

A barely there sob ruffled Ana’s charcoal black hair, making a smile tug at her lips. She could feel the need in his arousal, the desire to cum already building up in his testicles.

Jack knew she must have felt it too, because next thing he knew his balls were getting massaged, bringing them closer to himself as he felt his climax barreling into his guts, quickly burning his stomach.

Then a ring was slipped onto the base of his cock and he cried out, the sensation of something slick and tight sliding down his cock bringing him to cum, but that same very thing that brought him to that point stopped it before it could happen.

“Wha-?” His lashes fluttered as he blinked rapidly, looking down at his weeping head that bobbed as his cock fought to completion. He could barely hear over his own mile hour heartbeat. His hips kept jutting upwards, fucking into the air.

Ana was grinning at him, her beautiful long lashes nearly touching the highest points of her cheeks as she whispered, her voice a quiet purr.

“Think of it as your training wheels.” She tapped the tight plastic band at his base. “It’s to help you keep up with us.”

Gabriel was back. Had he left? Jack hadn’t even noticed, but now he was here, and he was climbing into Jack’s lap. Just like before Ana returned, and god he was rubbing his hole against Jack’s tender cockhead.

“Make my baby feel good, Poppa.” Ana was leaning into Gabriel’s flushed, dark shoulder now, mouthing and sucking possessive hickeys into his neck. She gave a particularly hard thrust into the blonde soldier, a stark contrast to the slow pace she had up until then. “Make him beg. Show your boy how much you love him.”

Gabriel must have been preparing himself while Ana was fucking him, because before Jack could even grow accustomed to his head suddenly slipping into the vice grip of his father’s ass, he was all too quickly completely engulfed by the scorching, squeezing heat.

He could feel what was supposed to be his climax ripping through his body, but that damned piece of plastic around the base of his cock stopped him. Instead, Gabriel was left humming delightfully at the feel of Jack’s meat twitching inside of him, sitting atop his lap and rotating his hips with practiced ease as if there was another inch of Jack’s cock that he could take in.

All Jack could do now was noisily pant like a dog in heat, accepting the stimulation from both. The hands grasping at the sheets clenched and unclenched, the struggle to ignore the desire to cum brought sapphire eyes to a strong close. His eyebrows were drawn tight, nostrils flaring. His situation was made worse when Gabriel took his face into his hands, tilting it back down from it’s blissed out pose and forcing him to look at his face.

To watch as the darker skinned man stroked a hand down the smooth, noticeable curve of his firm breasts, momentarily pushing his pecs together to emphasize their size. Seeing the size of Gabriel’s breasts had Jack’s mind going dizzy with the rush of blood fighting between the course of his head and the course of his cock.

Stricken with a desire he had to act on and did not dare bring himself to think on it, Jack took Gabriel by the shoulders, bringing him down towards himself. It was only when the man’s chest was to his face that Jack leaned up and took a dark brown nipple engorged with blood into his mouth. One hand came up and cupped his breast, massaging and groping.

He moaned and began to fuck into Gabriel at the hiss he tried to bite off.

“Aha…I think the boy’s feeling hungry, Ana.”

Ana peered over the larger man’s shoulder, catching the telltale bobbing of Jack’s adam’s apple and his hand poised just so on Gabriel’s chest. Enough to have her grinning wickedly.

Adjusting herself on her knees and beginning to lean back, Ana began to plow the smooth rubber of her cock into her boy with renewed purpose. The spanking ended with Jack blubbering and crying his eyes out, and she planned for his fucking to end the same way.

Jack could only take in heavy open breaths through his hanging mouth and watch as his mother took his father by his feminine hips, lift him high enough to threaten letting that bright red cock slip out of him, and then slam him back down full force.

His mouth found its place back onto that dark brown nipple, nursing hard enough to earn himself a pull of his tousled hair.

“Damn it boy, go easy.” But he didn’t pull him off just yet.

“Is he sucking your tits, Gabby?” Two deep groans reverberated at both her words and her actions. She smacked the Hispanic man’s ass, watching it jiggle with the force of the impact. Gabriel took the hint and began to take Jack in stride, the ring of his anus clinging to that meaty erection with each pull out. “Is my baby trying to get milk out of you?”

The bed was shaking now, the headboard threatening to thump against the bedroom wall with the strength of her fucking. The groaning and creaking came from Jack helping Gabriel by frantically shoving his cock into that god sent heat as it would come down to meet him. One particular thrust struck his father’s prostate, having him arch and unwittingly shove his breasts further into Jack’s face. Jack lavished him, careful to avoid digging his teeth into that soft, pliant flesh.

“There’s only one way he’s going to get- fuck!” A choked off moan. He watched as Jack shut his eyes closed and squeezed his breasts firmly enough to cause discoloration amongst his skin. “Fuck. Take it easy, Jackie. Go easy now, boy.”

Both men shivered as they zeroed in on Ana’s soft chuckling over the resounding noise of skin slapping against skin.

“Amateur.” A new set of hands joined Jack’s own on those plump breasts of Gabe’s, squeezing and kneading just as he had. “Let him nurse from you, ‘Poppa’. Feel what it’s like to play the role of a nursing mother.”

“It fucking hurts, though.” But Gabriel wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. Not when Jack looked so full of euphoria, as if he had passed into another state of being.

“You’ll get used to it.” Ana’s own breasts pressed against the smooth expanse of Gabriel’s dark back, flattening as she took Jack’s face and carefully nudged him to the breast he had yet to nurse from. She hummed pleasantly as her boy moved willingly and wasted no time sucking Gabriel for milk. The perky nipple left wet and vulnerable to the unforgiving room temperature air was pinched by thin fingers, her thumb and index finger rolling the dark bud.

“Maybe he’ll get you pregnant and you can really feel what it’s like to feed your baby boy.”

Jack’s thrusting picked up speed tenfold, his breathing sounding more like wheezing by then. His movements were growing jerky, however, as he struggled to decide which way to thrust. Up into that tight enveloping heat that he wanted to never leave? Or downwards onto that fullness that stretched his insides and filled him in ways he wanted to stay filled forever?

“Is that what you want, my baby prince? You want to get your father nice and full of cum? Your cum?” All three were panting, exerting their greatest efforts into satisfying themselves and their partners.

Gabriel was working hard to feel more of that meat twitching inside of him, to have it press deep inside of the walls of his rectum, to pull at them with every move upwards. He was dying for the unholy press of cockhead against prostate.

Ana was fucking her engorged clit onto the base of that dildo, imagining that she really was fucking inside of Jack. Slick clung to the hair of her pussy lips, making a mess of the sheets below her.

Jack, meanwhile, was just trying to figure out what it was he wanted to focus on most when he came. If he came. He could still feel that tight, tight grip around the base of his cock, and by god if he didn’t love it as much as he hated it.

All three were rapidly close to cumming, their heart beats rising and sweat making it harder to hold on to one another.

“Answer me, boy.” Jack and Gabriel hung to Ana’s words like a prayer. “Tell me the truth. You want to impregnate him, don’t you? To fill him to the brim of your seed, over and over until he’s fat with your own young. That way you can greedily take all of that milk for yourself, to have even more breast to hold on to.”

God, his mother knew him so well.

“Mom! Momma!” Tears brimmed at the edges of those gorgeous blue eyes. “It hurts!”

She knew what hurt, Jack knew it, but she asked anyways. “What hurts, baby? Tell me what hurts.”

He bounced Gabriel on his lap with a powered hump, whining as Gabriel continued to slam down onto him.

“Use your words, sweetheart.” Her thighs were shaking and her clit was throbbing, but she managed to keep her voice composed all the same. Calm and collected, as a mother should always be when her child is in hysterics.

“Mm-…M-My…” He kept moaning, stalling on saying the damn word. Several stabs into his prostate later and he was crying out. “My penis! It hurts, make it stop! Please Momma!” His body thrashed underneath their combined body weight. “Please!”

Poor thing must be absolutely fat and purple under that ring by now, Ana thought.

“Help your father finish, and I’ll let you finish inside of him.”

Jack’s hand was a blur between himself and the man above him, fisting Gabriel’s pulsing cock so suddenly that all movements from the man stopped in an instant so that he could gasp shivering breaths into his hand. He could only work on digging that cock deep into his bubble ass now, too mindless with pleasure to fuck. That duty was left to his boy now, forcing him to bounce again and again with each powerful thrust.

“I’m close, I’m gonna, I’m-…!” Gabriel let himself be fucked, bred by his own boy. The last warning Jack received about his father’s impending orgasm came in the form of the first strangling grip amongst many around his cock. Strangling, then releasing, then strangling. Over and over.

He wanted to cum feeling that choking grip around his arousal, as much as he wanted to pull out and shove Gabriel off of him for daring to do this to him when that hell sent plastic was still around the base of his cock, kissing his pubic hair. He chose instead to wrap his arms around Gabriel and hug him hard, leaving no space between their chests and stomachs, earning a jerk and gasp at the squeeze he inflicted on Gabe’s erection. He could feel it still spurting onto his stomach.

“My good boy.” Bruising hands held his hips, thumbs pressed into his hip bones. “So good, so perfect. My prince, my lovely baby.” Compliments spilled one after another from his mother’s lips, but the only one he held onto the most came just as she curled in on herself and stabbed sharp and deep into his rectum with her thick cock. Forcing him to impale himself onto her cock by pulling him against her with her every thrust. Using him like a fleshlight.

“My golden boy.”

He reached for her from around Gabriel, a child desperate for comfort from their mother. Desperate to be held. Desperate to be allowed what they wanted.

“Please…” He sniffled, face flushed and tears falling into his ears with his current position against the bed. Ana moved to slip out of him, but he kept his ankles tight around her waist, pulling her in deeper. Closer. The whine she tore out of his throat with her cooing turned into a sob as she forced Gabriel to move barely two inches off of his cock, grabbing those two exposed inches and pulling him out from that delicious ass. Jack knew damn well that she was already working on giving him what he wanted, but he couldn’t stop his begging anyways. Especially as she took hold of that brightly colored plastic and began to pull it off of his length, replicating the feel of how he had just slipped out of Gabe’s tight ring.

Jack was a good boy. The second that thing was off, he stayed still, holding the sheets below himself in a death grip. He waited to be told he was allowed to fuck back into his best friend. His father.

She pat his cock like she would his head, palming his slit, then gave him the faintest nod that only a desperate man seeking it would see.

He plunged back into that gaping hole with more force than Gabriel was able to handle, but he didn’t care. His balls were slapping against his flesh, fresh tears accompanying his gasping. One, two, three, five thrusts later and he was leaving crescent shaped indents into the dark flesh of Gabriel’s juicy ass cheeks, his testicles drawn so tight into his own body. Ana’s erection within him kept him feeling fuller than ever with how it remained sturdy even against the death grips his anus had to offer.

Gabriel moaned, feeling the warmth slicken his insides. He could barely give in the effort to grind down against Jack for half a minute before ceasing and going back to resting atop the soldier.

It took him a while, but Jack caught his breath, and only then did he let Gabriel and Ana go to pull away if they desired. Gabriel stayed right where he was, nestling his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. His curls tickled the blonde’s chin and jaw.

Ana unclipped and removed her strap on, but left it within Jack, moving only to snuggle up to his left and drape her leg over his thighs.

“How’s your butt?”

It took a few minutes, but he answered.

“Feels like you abused it for an hour straight.” He turned to kiss her cheek, then her lips. “Thank you, for that.” The clench around his softening cock had him shivering, then chuckling softly. “Yeah, thanks to you too Gabe.”

“Mm.”

The trio were in a comfortable silence for more than half an hour, catching their breaths and relishing in their sex after glows. Jack’s cock was back against his thigh, the sex toy removed from inside him and tossed aside to be cleaned later. All lubricant and release fluids, however, were cleaned promptly so as to avoid any uncomfortable drying and crusting. Curtesy of Ana.

Communicating within a relationship, within friends, has never felt so good.

All those nights he spent alone, wallowing in self-pity, could have been spent having mind blowing sex with his friends playing the roles of his parents. Jack was disgusted with himself for wasting the opportunities. But it didn’t matter now.

Now he had a loving mother and loving father.

Both of which he could join in bed and fuck senseless. Or let them fuck him senseless.

Life was good.

“Jack?” A careful hand was stroking his chest.

He hummed questioningly.

“We love you, and we’re always going to be here for you to help you through anything.” Ana pressed her forehead against his when he turned to look at her, kissing his lips. “That’s why I have to ask you, is there a reason you…well, want to imagine we are your mother and father?” Her voice was laced with so much concern, but even more love for him. “Especially during sex?”

Words have yet to leave his mouth, and Jack could already feel the warble in his voice. He swallowed, his throat and tongue resembling sandpaper.

“I-…..”

“…”

“I’ll tell you some day.”

He promised.

Ana nodded, accepting the promise for now. With one last stroke to his face, a kiss to his lips and words of love, she drifted back into sleep. Gabriel had already given his loving words before promptly getting knocked the hell out, his face still buried into Jack’s neck.

Sleep was taking Jack as its next victim, but before he gave in to the blissful state of unconsciousness, Jack made the promise to himself.

He will tell them. They deserved to know.

Some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long!!! i was busy with things, and im still not quite used to writing, especially porn of all things. but i hope this chapter is satisfactory! thank you for leaving comments, i really appreciated it!!!! stay tuned for more! until then, see ya! leave comments if you wish!

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention this is also my first time working on archive of our own? i have...no idea how to make indents on my paragraphs show up in the finished product. any tips? and also, thank you for reading the first chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed it! comments are appreciated C:


End file.
